<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened to us? by FireFelineFrankenstine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044465">What Happened to us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFelineFrankenstine/pseuds/FireFelineFrankenstine'>FireFelineFrankenstine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, background Robin/Mary, i love julian and there needs to be more about him, julain is a bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFelineFrankenstine/pseuds/FireFelineFrankenstine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally a rumour wouldn't bother Julian. he had survived through many but this one meant that he was now stuck spending lunchtime with the school nobodies. and to make matters even worse The Captain is there and to say the two had history is putting it mildly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Julian Fawcett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“so you’re kicking me out? All from some silly rumour?”</p>
<p>“reputation is important Julian. You of all people should know this. I mean how would it reflect on us to be seen with someone with your.. inclinations.”</p>
<p>Julian sighed. He shouldn’t be surprised really, it was an open secret that his group of friends were only friends because of reputations. Most of them had great plans and it simply happened that most other people couldn’t stand them. Truly even Julian didn’t like the other boys but he still never expected them to outright kick him out.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing personal Julian, it’s simply business, you know how it is.”</p>
<p>Julian wanted to slap the smug smirk off Jimmy’s face. His mother was a famous actress and thus the family had many connections to everyone from film directors to politicians and boy did jimmy know it. He love flaunting his wealth and connections and far to often referred to their friendship a ‘business’.The other two were Roger and Barney, highly ambitious boys but more often followers of Jimmy.</p>
<p>“I don’t need you guys anyway, oh and Jimmy? Your girlfriend is planning on breaking up with you after we hooked up on sunday.” Julian huffed and stood, straightening his school uniform and leaving the group, heading to the library and ignoring the indigent huffs behind him.</p>
<p>Julian was in his second last year at Button Collage. He wasn’t exactly a popular boy but the rumour going around certainly meant everyone knew his name. Even before that he had managed to gain a reputation as a party animal who hit on every girl at school.</p>
<p>The library was significantly more popular today than most, probably due to the rain slamming against the windows. “Great, just what I need, more people to laugh at me” Julian muttered to himself as he found a table in the corner away from the curious gases the other students cast his way.</p>
<p>He wanted to disappear. Truly he didn’t care about the rumour. It wasn’t the first around him and was unlikely to be the last. Unlike the others though this one was all true and he had no idea how the other students would react. At least last year when there was a rumour than Julian had felt up his then-girlfriend Margot at a party he knew how everyone felt. He knew how to deny it, how to bribe and talk to Margot to have her confess it was a false accusation. But this one he had no way to get out of it. There was a bloody photo going around.</p>
<p>Julian buried himself in self pity, mindlessly playing a golfing game on his phone so he didn’t hear anyone approaching until he heard his name.</p>
<p>“Jules! What you doing here?”</p>
<p>Julian looked up. There were only two people that called him Jules, his mother and Robin. Sure enough the scruffy boy was taking the seat opposite him. Robin was not someone Julian ever expected to associate himself with. He was a dirty hippy, living in a caravan on a rented plot of land with his huge family. He had travelled all around the UK and been home schooled until the start of high school when his parents decided to finally embrace the boys natural intelligence. Robin was probably the smarted person Julian knew, despite his difficulties with reading and writing and the odd simplistic way of speaking. The two had only met through chess club and even then it was only because no one else would play them, Julian because he was insufferable when he won (ha ha suck it loser) and when he lost (you cheated, I call foul) and robin because there was no way to ever beat him.</p>
<p>“Hello robin. I’m here because my so called friends have decided to not associate themselves with me anymore”</p>
<p>A blank look confirmed Julian would need to explain himself “I've been kicked out of my friend group”</p>
<p>Robin nodded in understanding before speaking “You could hang out with my group.”</p>
<p>“You have a friend group?” the words were out before Julian could stop them. He had never really thought about who else Robin hung out with, he had merely assumed the boy was a loner or played chess with himself as he had been doing when Julian joined the club.</p>
<p>“Of course I do, come” Robin grabbed Julian’s wrist and practically dragged the boy out of the library and towards the music rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julian didn’t know what to expect when he stepped into music room 13 but wasn’t surprised at the 6 other people in the room. Now he knew why they were robin’s friends. They were the resident school nobodys.</p>
<p>“What is he doing here robin?” a slender boy with dark curly hair asked. Julian recognised him and snapped back “ at least I haven’t be banned from speaking Thorne.”</p>
<p>Thomas stuck his tongue out at Julian. It was true after all, Thomas was know throughout the school for giving incredibly long winded answers to any question in class. It got to a point were his English teacher had told him he could only answer if he could do it in 15 words or less. The ban was eventually removed but that didn’t stop everyone from knowing Thomas as they boy who was banned from speaking.</p>
<p>“Now now Thomas there’s no need to be rude. Hello there Julian, I’m Pat” the chubby boy stuck out his hand and Julian took it as pat introduced the rest of the gang. “You obviously know robin somehow, that’s fanny over there and kitty is next to her.” he pointed at a young girl with very light blond hair, tied in a tight bun at the base of her neck, her nose in a book while a younger black girl was talking to her about a party she had been to on the weekend. Julian extended his hand and kitty took it enthusiastically while fanny looked in him with slight disdain.</p>
<p>“Hello Julian, it good to meet you, are you going to join our friend group? I do love having new friends except when they’re mean to me or forget we’re playing hid and seek until the bell goes.” Kitty seemed to be giving Thomas a run for his money with how much she chattered.</p>
<p>“I thought I knew everyone in our year level and I’m sure I would remember you if we’d met. Are you new or something?” Julian asked.</p>
<p>“Oh no I’m in the year below but no one will hang out with me so I’m friends with you guys” she beamed at him.</p>
<p>“Can’t imagine why,” Julian muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be rude.” Fanny chastised him, not looking up from her book. Ah yes, Fanny. Julian had managed to have some kind of relationship with most of the girls in his year level. Most were simply sneaking off to a quiet corner at a party but he had at least 7 girlfriends over high school. He had always viewed fanny as a true challenge and really he only wanted a chance with her because of her slightly unfortunate name and how uptight she was. Of course, she had never even given him a chance and never went to those sorts of parties so he had given up on her years ago.</p>
<p>“Right” Pat interrupted before any insults could be thrown. “That’s Mary over there” the brunette waved at him as Robin slung his arm around her shoulders, “and normally Humphrey is here but I think he has dentist appointment or something.” Pat turned to the last person in the room, a taller boy looking intensely at his phone. “and this is Captain.”</p>
<p>“Since when have you been called Captain?” Julian asked. Captain straightened himself and looked at Julian, scanning him and giving him a look like he smelled rotting fish.</p>
<p>“Since year 8, and before you start I didn’t pick it.” he spoke stiffly and the silence that followed was cold and uncomfortable before Mary piped up. <br/>“I mean it makes sense, he is the captain of the soccer team, the running team and is school captain now. Soes we called him Captain. Or Cap for short.”</p>
<p>“Suits you” Julian smirked, “you did always like to be in charge didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Right well if you don’t mind I have a.. um… track meeting to get to, see you all tomorrow” Captain quickly stood, brushing past Julian and walking briskly down the hallway.</p>
<p>“I thought the meetings were on Friday?” Kitty asked. Before anyone could try to explain the situation to the naive the bell rang and they all dispersed for their afternoon classes. Robin walked beside Julian and they both headed to English. <br/>“so you’ll hang out again tomorrow yeah?” Robin asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know mate, I don’t think they liked me very much”</p>
<p>“They just need to warm up to you. You come to music room tomorrow.” and with that, it seemed that Julian had his lunchtime plans sorted weather he wanted to or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Card games and Betting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian gets everyone to play cards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian sighed before finally knocking in the door and walking into music room 13. Robin was sick that day and so it had taking most of lunch for Julian to decided if he really should hang out with the nobodies or be on his own the rest of the year. He figured that either way his social status was on the decline and he would rather be with people that alone. After all not only was he used to hanging around people he didn’t especially like he could make a fun game out of annoying the hell out of them.</p><p>He finally opened the door to the music room and looked around at the others, each in their own conversations. Fanny and Kitty seemed to be discussing a trashy romance novel they had both read. Julian knew the story and knew just how little plot there was in it. He had read it just because his sister had left it out and not because he actually liked those sort of things.</p><p>Mary was chatting to who Julian presumed was Humphrey, about basket weaving it seemed. (Julian discovered later that they were both in the agricultural club and that had been the most recent thing they learnt).</p><p>“Oh Julian, we weren’t expecting you back here, not that we don’t want you here.” Pat greeted the boy. “Well you’re welcome to join us I guess” Pat ignored the dirty looks some of the others shot him and pulled out a chair which Julian took awkwardly.</p><p>“So how do you know robin?” Thomas asked. He and pat had a game of checkers going which Julian could see Thomas was losing spectacularly.</p><p>“Chess club.” Julian answered “No one else was good enough to give him a real challenge before I showed up” he ignored Thomas's eye roll as Pat took another piece and added it to the growing pile next to him. Thomas stared intently at the board before finally moving forward into what Julian could only describe as complete checkers suicide.</p><p>“Where’s Charlie?” Julian asked after looking around the room.</p><p>“Who?” Thomas asked at Pat took the last of his pieces in one fell swoop.</p><p>“Captain” Julian respond mockingly the name feeling just as ridiculous as the man who answered to it. He notices the cautious looks the group all shot one another before finally Pat said “I think he has something on. A debate club or something”</p><p>“No debate club was on Monday” Humphrey said who had only been half listening before Mary elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>“Maybe it wasn’t debate club. Maybe it was a track meeting.” Pat spoke nervously, fiddling with his school tie.</p><p>“He already used that excuse yesterday” Julian countered his eyebrows raised as he studied each student. None would look at him directly. “You’re allowed to say he doesn’t like me. I’ve known that for years, I’m just surprised he’s being so blatant with it.”</p><p>A laugh sprang forth from Thomas “You must have done something really bad, I’ve never seen him want to leave the room faster than yesterday” he stated, resetting the board for another game with Pat.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, at least not recently. It’s not my fault he’s an uptight git who can’t have fun.” Julian rolled his eyes and watched as Thomas already set himself up poorly in his first move. He mutter half to himself “He really is just like his dad.”  looking up he realised that everyone was looking at him expectantly and so continued “our dad’s are friends. I’ve known him since we were born but I haven’t really seen him since year 4 I guess. I moved schools and we stopped talking.” Julian shrugged. There was more to it. Their history was a complicated one and if Charlie hadn’t told them he wasn’t going to.</p><p>“Anyone want a game of checkers? I don’t think I can take losing again.” Thomas broke the silence and stood dramatically as Pat took two of his pieces.</p><p>“Oh I’ll play, I’ll play. How do you play?” Kitty piped up quickly taking the dramatic boy’s spot across from Pat and resetting the board incorrectly. </p><p>“Well kitty you can only move your pieces diagonally.” Pat began as he reset her board properly.</p><p>“And you have to try to get rid of all of Pat’s pieces by jumping over them” Humphrey added moving from the bench he had been leaning against to demonstrate the action.</p><p>“And once you get a piece to the end of the board you get another piece on top and say ‘king me’ then that piece can go backwards” Julian pointed out.</p><p>“Here I’ll play with you kitty, until you get the knack of it.” Fanny finally got up from the bench she was sitting on and dragged over another chair from the stack against the far wall. Somehow this act turned the game into a team sport with Kitty, Fanny, Humphrey and Mary on one side and Pat Thomas and Julian on the other. Thomas stated it was because he had yet to play as black but Julian knew it was because he wanted to have a win for once. After all that was why Julian was on Pat’s team.</p><p>It turned out that Mary was surprisingly good at the game and by the time the bell rang the girls (and Humphrey) had one 2-0.</p><p> </p><p>Julian began almost looking forward to the next lunchtime. The group wasn’t so bad. Of course none of them were as ambitious as him nor did they share the same political inclinations but they were fun in their own way. It was the third lunchtime with them and Julian decided to bring a deck of cards. His own friend group had spent a most lunches playing various card games, mostly poker, where they used either their lunch snack or favours as chips.</p><p>“Hello nerds” Julian announced as he entered the music room already shuffling the cards in his hands.<br/>“Hey Jules!” Robin called to him, Mary next to him nodded her head in acknowledgement as a ripple of greetings came from the others.</p><p>“Oh. You’re back again” a sharp voice cut through the murmurs. Captain was sitting in a chair while Thomas sat on the table next to him and pat was explaining to them the newest badge he was working toward.</p><p>“Hello Cappy, not still scared of me are you?” Julian smirked.</p><p>“Not at all. I simply had other things on. But it seems that you’re here to stay unfortunately.”</p><p>“Oh come on don’t be like that, we’re all friends here right?” Julian gave him his best shit eating grin. He knew the other boy wouldn’t want to start a real fight in front of others so Julian could revel in watching the boy squirm at his presence.</p><p>“Of course. Some are simply better friends than others.” Captain said stiffly. Before purposely  turning away from Julian towards Thomas.</p><p>“Anyone for a game of cards?” Julian spoke before Thomas could even get a word in.</p><p>“Yes please. What do we want to play?” Pat asked quickly pushing two tables together and surrounding it with chairs.</p><p>“Oh we can play go fish!” Kitty suggested as she pulled Fanny and Mary over to sit next to her on one side.</p><p>“No, what about snap?” Mary suggested, Robin sitting beside her and Humphrey beside him.</p><p>“ I was thinking more like poker” Julian said taking a spot across the table as Pat, Thomas and Captain took their own spots.</p><p>“We don’t have anything to bet with. I say we play Old Maid.” Captain stated quickly taking the cards from Julian’s hands and finding one of the black queens and placing it in the middle of the table. “The aim is to make pairs, so two red 7s or two black 4s for example.” Captain explained as he dealt the cards to everyone, “there will be one card without a pair which is the other black queen. Your aim is to get rid if it if you have it.” he had finished dealing by now and soon enough everyone picked up their piles and began making pairs if they had them. “I’ll go first, Julian let me take a card” Julian extended his hand begrudgingly to him as he took a card without seeing, hoping to make a pair.</p><p>“My go?” Thomas asked “Mary let me have one” he reached across and took a card, “yess!” he exclaimed before pairing it with the other red 8 he already had.</p><p> </p><p>Julian didn’t care that he was losing, it was far more fun to exclusively take Captains card’s. Of course this meant that Captain just took Julian's as revenge. This did result in the two losing all their cards early on and in the end Kitty was stuck with the black queen and Mary had the most pairs.</p><p>After Old Maid Fanny and Kitty claimed they’d rather watch everyone else and soon enough Mary and Humphrey also backed out after they were thoroughly beaten at Gin Rummy. Thomas stopped after Go Fish and Pat decided he’s had enough after War until only Julian ann Captain were left.</p><p>“What about we play a classic game of bullshit?” Julian asked as he collected back the cards and began shuffling them.</p><p>“You were always terrible at bullshit so I don’t know why you’d want to play.” Captain countered, leaning back in his chair and stretching.</p><p>“I’ve had a lot of practice since we were 12 I’ll have you know” Julian said as he began to deal then stopped and smiled. “How about we put a little bet on this?”</p><p>“You have nothing I want and you know it.” Captain raised his eyebrows at Julian.</p><p>“I know that. How about whenever the next party there is, the loser has to buy the alcohol?” Julian offered.</p><p>“ooohhh I have a party next week! You should come Julian it’ll be so much fun!” Kitty spoke either not noticing or not caring about the elbow to the rib Fanny gave her.</p><p>“Oh I’d love to come. Thank you kitty” Julian grinned back at Captain.</p><p>“I have a better bet, if I win you don’t come. To the party or back here.” Captain challenged. The others looking rather shocked and Robin going to protest before Julian spoke</p><p>“Fine, and if I win you buy me a bottle of vodka.”</p><p>“If you’re half as bad as you used to be then I’ll shake to that.” Captain extended his hand which Julian gladly took before resuming his dealing.</p><p>“Well, ” Pat said as he watched the glares the two boys sent to each other “I don’t actually know how to play this so if you’re going to bet there needs to be a way for us to know if it’s a fair win.”</p><p>“Simple really.” Captain said as he looked at his cards. “You have a card in the middle and you put down one of your own that is higher or lower or the same value.” He took a card from the middle pile and placed it face up. The 7 of diamonds. “then I say what I’m putting down. two 8s” he placed two cards face down and looked at Julian expectantly and explained “of course as they’re face down you can always lie. The person who loses all their cards first wins.”</p><p>“One 9” Julian said placing down another card face down.</p><p>“One 9”</p><p>“Two 10s”</p><p>“Bullshit” Captain said coolly pushing the pile towards Julian.</p><p>“It’s not you can check for yourself,” Julian said pushing it back towards him. Cap smugly flipped over the cards Julian had placed, a 7 and a 2. </p><p>“Bullshit,” he said again and slid the pile back to Julian before getting another card from the deck and placing it down as the new starting card.</p><p>“Bastard” Julian muttered before he placed down a 4 that matched the new start card and incorporated the old pile into his hand.</p><p>A children's card game had never felt so intense. Finally Julian placed his last card “One queen. I win.” He placed it face up and lent back in his chair grinning from ear to ear. It was a game of both luck and bluffing and Julian had had enough practice of one to barely need to others. The bell for the final class rang and Julian stood “I’ll see you at that party then, make sure you get one of the nice bottles please, thanks old chap.” He patted Captain on the back before sauntering out of the music room, the others slowly following after as they made their way to afternoon classes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I played a lot of card games with my friends in high school. I also hung out in the music room a few times. did my best to explain the games, they're all really fun in a big group of friends so legitimately play them if you have a chance. also ya Humphrey joins in!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitty has a party and everyone gets drunk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are in high school so all of them are about 17 and kitty is 16.  they're almost allowed to drink but yes this is technically underage drinking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now Jules baby be nice and quiet when you get home, I’ve transferred you some money for a taxi and just be home before your father wakes up. Have fun sweetie!” his mother pull him towards her as she kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Yes, yes alright then.” Julian struggled briefly before finally escaping the jag and straightening his suit. He had been informed only yesterday that Kitty apparently always threw costume parties and this one was no exception. Costumes were not Julian's thing unlike the rest of his family. While he had wanted to go as lazy and minimal as possible as soon as his sister found out his original outfit (a sign around his neck that said ‘nudist on strike’) was so simple she made him put in some effort. Now he had on one of his tailored black suits with a blood red shirt, Red devil horns, pointed tail, mini pitchfork and some dark eye shadow courtesy of his sister. We would never admit to her that he liked how she had styled him as she had an ego almost bigger than his own and would be insufferable all week.</p><p>The house was grand, pure white with a large green door and bay windows. He could hear music emanating from the house and groaned, wondering if it was to late to have his mother pick him up. He hated ABBA. Before he could wonder how long the walk home would be the door swung open.</p><p>“Lucky last I see, come in.” Pat smiled at him and waved him in sealing Julian's fate.</p><p>“Glad to see I’m not the only one who doesn’t really do costumes” Julian commented, noting Pat’s simple scout uniform that seemed a but to big on him, the sleeves rolled up several times and the shorts looking more like ¾ length.</p><p>“Oh no I love dressing up. But um my dad hates it. Says it’s girly.” Pat looked downcast before brightening up. “But he let me wear his old scoutmaster uniform, it’s a bit big but it’s from the 60s so I think it counts as a costume of some sort.”</p><p>“Right, yes of course it counts.” Julian said absolutely not thinking it counted as a costume but he wasn’t in much of a position to say what was and what wasn’t.</p><p>Pat lead him through the front room and up the grand staircase to a large living room. A balcony stretched across one side of the house and looked out across a neatly manicured garden complete with pond and marble statues. It was then that Julian saw just how under dressed his was with his tiny devil horns and barely-There eye shadow.</p><p>Robin and Mary were right by the stairs arguing. Robin it seemed had decided to come as a caveman, a bone club in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. The argument with Mary, who seemed to be a medieval peasant complete with dirt and mud spattered across her face and dress, was about who had gotten their theme wrong.</p><p>“I say ancient time, caveman is ancient.”</p><p>“So is a medieval peasant. Yous should haves been more pacific.” Mary countered.</p><p>“Hey Julian, tell her ancient mean caveman.” Robin called to him.</p><p>“Thanks mate but I’m staying out of it.” Julian smiled and turned away from the couple only to immediately have a very bubbly girl right in his face.</p><p>“Oh excellent you came!” Kitty seemed even more excited than usual as she stood and quickly consumed Julian in a bone breaking hug. She had decided to be subtle and dress as a historically accurate Georgian lady complete with tall white wig and thousands of bows and frills on her pink dress. She released him and laughed, “Mum said we can do what we want as long as nothing breaks. She’s out with her assistant tonight and daddy is with someone from the office so we have the house to ourselves. Do you want a cocktail or something?” she gestured to one side of the room before wondering back to the long couch lifting up her skirts as she did to step over Pat who was siting on the floor leaning against the couch next to Captain. </p><p>Julian saw a mini bar against one wall where Humphrey seemed to be mixing drinks. He seemed to have decided to come as Anne Boleyn complete with monogrammed necklace and bloody  neck wounds that matched her tragic end.</p><p>“Hey Julian, glad ya here, now I can use Cap’s vodka!” a chorus of cheers sprang up as Fanny grabbed the large bottle that had been resting on the coffee table. She had dressed in a dark brown Edwardian dress, her hair piled up in the style of a Gibson girl. She had long gloves and lace trimmed every edge.  Soon enough she was holding a glass and dancing with Kitty as Waterloo blasted from the speakers, singing along to it terribly off-key.</p><p>“Give me a shot will ya?” Julian asked the resident barman. The shot was poured and just as Julian slammed it back Thomas appeared. “Hey Julie” he slurred, evidently already having downed several drinks. “Guess who I am, go on I bet you’ll get it, it’s an easy one” he lent on the bar and waved one hand over himself as if presenting something impressive. The flowing sleeves, tight pants, and red vest oddly suited the boy.</p><p>“Lord Byron” Julian said without a thought. It was a known fact that Thomas had a strong hatred of the man. He hated him almost as much a robin hated showers or Julian hated psychics.</p><p>“Finally!” Thomas called out a bit too loudly. “You get it right? Cause it’s ironic? Cause I hate him so much my god his poems are baaaaaaaad, like they’re really, really, really reeeeeally….”</p><p>“Bad?” Julian finished, snagging the vodka bottle and pouring himself another shot as Humphrey joined the other party-goers in the dancing and poor karaoke.</p><p>“Yeah, You get it.” Thomas laughed. The song soon changed to Dancing Queen and soon enough Julian seemed to be the only one not dancing terribly and drunkardly. Among the crowd, he saw a flash of army green pointing towards Kitty and singing along. Julian poured himself one more shot and downed it before heading behind to bar to see what else there was. Truly he didn’t know how to mix drinks but there was a cooler full of beers and cruisers. He had just grabbed one of the beers before a voice above him made him jump.</p><p>“Pour me a drink will you?” Julian was surprised when he stood and saw a smiling captain in front of him. </p><p>“Of course that’s what you picked for your costume. Did you borrow it off your old man?” Julian smirked as he found a shot glass and poured the vodka. Captain had come as what else but a military captain. The suit was neat and seemed to be from ww2, a fake pistol was at his hip and his cap was on slightly crooked.</p><p>“You’re one to talk. What on earth even are you?” Cap asked as he drank pulling a face as it went down.</p><p>“I’m a demon.”</p><p>“You certainly are.” Cap grinned before turning to face the group. “I’m surprised you even wore the horns and it that some eye shadow I see?”</p><p>I've got a bloody tail too” Julian spin around to show off the bedazzled accessory. “you can blame Alice for this. Dad would have a bloody fit if he saw me.” Julian told him as he opened up two beer bottles and handed one to Captain.</p><p>“Are you going to live up to your costume tonight or shall we call a truce?” Captain looked as serious as a rather drunk 17 year old could look.</p><p>“Fine, truce. But only for tonight” Julian extend his hand and Captain shook it firmly.</p><p> “Come on now, you’re at a party so I command you to get out there and dance like you used to.” He reached around the bar and pulled Julian out towards the crowd. At least the ABBA had stopped but the playlist was certainly stuck in the 80s.</p><p>It wasn’t that Julian didn’t like to dance. In fact he loved it, he loved parties, loved to feel the beat through his chest and let go. But he wasn’t sure he was drunk enough to dance like a true idiot. Still he could feel himself beginning to get a good buzz as the alcohol entered his system and he decided that he didn’t really care anymore. Captain has seen him look far stupider and he really doubted the others cared at this point, most of them being far more intoxicated than himself.</p><p>He grabbed Captain’s hand and spun him around before belting out with the rest of the group “Ooooh girls just wanna have fuuuunnnnn!!!!” He felt himself grinning. No smug smile or shit eating grin, just a genuine look of pure happiness. He looked around at the others, Thomas had taken Kitty’s hand and the two were dancing in an odd kind of waltz while Fanny held up the bottom of her gown and shimmied about. Pat was pulling out all the dance moves he knew and robin was doing his best to copy them. Mary was dancing with Humphrey who swished his skirts around along with the music.</p><p>“Alright I’m picking the next song” Julian walked over to the speaker system as the last chords played. He knew exactly what to play and turned towards captain as the song began. He didn’t break eye contact as the other boy blushed, Julian dancing towards him and swinging his tail around until the whole group burst into song as the chorus began.</p><p>“Relight my fire, you’re love is my only desire” Julian sang along looking at Captain as the other boy danced with surprising coordination. He had missed this. Missed how carefree things had been, missed being able to sing along to trashy songs and dance like no one was judging him. Maybe with this group it wasn’t all lost. Maybe he could be free again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had lots of fun with this and wanted to all dress in a version of their costumes from the show but slightly different. also as a heads up next chapter will get sad so enjoy this fun and fluff while it lasts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth comes out and feelings are hurt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before the group settled down in a lopsided circle, Kitty and Fanny were giggling about nothing, Robin was curled up in Mary’s lap as they lent against the couch. Humphrey was forcing them all to drink water as well as alcohol and had found a few chip packets that were now lying open in the middle of the makeshift circle. Thomas was comforting Pat who was not able to hold his alcohol very well and was lent over an ice cream container, his head spinning. Thomas patted his back and rambled about how something so sinful and poisonous was so lovely and desired while also lying on the floor as if he stood he would simply fall over again.  This left Julian and Cap lounging on the floor near the large TV, Captain leaning back, resting on his hands and Julian lying on his stomach just watching everyone else contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth or Dare time!” Kitty blurted out slightly slurred. “Thomas truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare” the boy responded from his spot in the floor.</p><p>“Ummm I can’t think of something. Anyone got a good one?” Kitty rubbed her eyes and giggled again she she took another sip of cruiser.</p><p>“Mix all the alcohol in the bar together and drink it. It’s horrid.” Julian immediately piped up. He had been given this dare last year and oh boy was the concoction gross. It would get you very very drunk very fast though. Not like the boy needed it.</p><p>“Alright then. I may need someone to mix it for me though as the room hasn’t stopped spinning” </p><p>Humphrey was the only one willing to make the drink. He presented it to Thomas with a little paper umbrella in it.</p><p>“God what a terrible thing”  Captain looked vaguely ill as the strong smell wafted across the room..</p><p>“Bottoms up.” Thomas tipped his head back and managed to spill at least half of it down his front. The rest made him gag and he quickly stole the container Pat was still cradling and dry heaved. Thankfully nothing came up but the boy did look significantly queezier than before. “Ha I did it, I am the best.” he held his arms up in a victory pose that was not as confidant looking as he probably intended. The others clapped and cheered him before settling down again.</p><p>“Ummmmmmmm Julian, truth or dare?” Thomas asked after Pat stole back the container.</p><p>“Truth” he stated. Normally he hated to revel any secrets but in all honesty the alcohol had made him lethargic and the floor was surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>“Why did you actually join us?”</p><p>The question surprised him. He was sure the whole school knew that he was kicked and exactly why he was still he supposed if Thomas wanted to waste his question then he could. “My friends decided that my recent rumour was so bad they didn’t want to be seen with me anymore.” Julian shrugged. </p><p>“What rumour?” Thomas asked confused.</p><p>“Oh don’t make me say it, you all know” Julian looked around at all the blank looks and realised they really didn’t. It seemed that somehow this group were the only ones to have not heard. At least he presumed the whole school knew, but the blank looks made him less sure of himself.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter really.”</p><p>“Oh no please you have to tell us now.” Kitty pleaded and the others quickly joined in before finally  Julian shushed them.</p><p>He stared at a spot in the wall, unwilling to look at anyone and feeling everyone's eyes burning into him. “I was caught making out with a boy from a different school. And someone took a photo of us. To quote my friends ‘we can’t be seen with a faggot, especially with this proof, imagine what it will do to our reputation.’”</p><p>There was a stunned silence and Julian felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Why was he crying? Why was he so hurt by what they said? It was true after all. He liked boys just as much as he liked girls, he always had. He had never felt any need to hide it he just didn’t especially bring it up. He wiped away his eye and laughed humorlessly. “It’s funny really. They didn’t give a shit when they thought I might have sexually assaulted a girl but as soon as I might likes boys as well then I’m a disgrace.”</p><p>His vision was blurred and he swallowed back the lump in his throat choosing instead to grab the beer bottle near him and take a swig straight from it.</p><p>“I’m sorry Julian. Your old friends are shit.” Pat said crawling across the circle to giving him a wonky hug that was mostly the chubbier boy leaning on him heavily.</p><p>“They were hardly friends. It’s fine I’ll get over it” Julian put on a smile as he hugged Pat back before pushing him gently back to his spot next to Thomas. It was a fake smile but Julian had got a lot of practice with them.</p><p>“Fanny, truth or dare” Julian smiled at her and ignored the dampness in his eyes and hoped everyone else would too.</p><p>“Dare” she responded smiling softly at him. He was pretty sure it was the first time she had looked at him with anything else but disgust.</p><p>“I dare you to read out a passage from that romance book over there.” Julian pointed at a particularly trashy looking book complete with half naked couple on the front. Fanny blushed but did fulfil the dare and managed to shift the topic of conversation and have everyone laughing again.</p><p>The game progressed with highlights being Pat jumping into the pond, Humphrey admitting he had pretended to have a french girlfriend in primary school to seem cool and Robin and Mary switching outfits. Finally it was Julian’s turn again and after he allowed Kitty to give him some bright red lipstick to match e rest of his look he turned to Captain.</p><p>“Cap. Truth or dare?” he smiled at him lazily.</p><p>“I shall pick dare.”</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“What?” Captain was startled and the others looked at Julian confused.</p><p>“You heard me. I dare you to kiss me.” Julian looked at him intently. He had taken a few more swigs of his beer as the game had progressed and by not his inhibitions were gone. He didn’t care if there were other people around, he knew what he was asking.</p><p>“I skip” Captain seemd very uncomfortable and refused to look at anyone.</p><p>“You can’t skip. Why can’t you bloody kiss me? It’s not like it’s the first time.” Julian joked but Captan wasn’t smiling.</p><p>“Not all of us are as open with romantics as you are Julian.” Captain said coolly.</p><p>“Oh and what’s that supposed to mean?” Julian could feel his temper beginning to rise.</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean. I doubt anyone ws surprised at your ‘scandel’ and if your friends were then they really didn’t know you at all.” Julian was taken aback. Was this really the same captain he knew?</p><p>“I don’t think you’re one to talk” Julian retorted “after all all your friends didn’t even know about us before I turned up” Julian gestured to the group.</p><p>“I hardly think that we count as something they needed to know, Julian” Captain spat venomously.</p><p>“Why because I’m a boy? Come one mate as if that matters to you” Julian knew he struck a nerve with that. </p><p>Captain stood and said through gritted teeth “It’s not because of that and you know it.”</p><p>Julian stood to follow as captain headed for the stirs. “Then it’s me isn’t it. Just say it, say you hate me, say you never liked me, say you never want to be seen with me again.” the tears were back again but Julian didn’t care he let them roll down his cheeks in fat droplets before splashing to the carpet. “You aren’t better than me so stop acting like it. We don’t count because I’m not important to you anymore, because you want to pretend I never happened just like you want to pretend that you’re straight” the last words came out with so much venom and hate he saw the other flinch.</p><p>Captain stiffened and Julian saw how red his eyes were. Good he hoped it hurt the bastard. “It’s because we were children you idiotic self centred jerk. And I wish I hated you it would have made my life a lot easier.” with that he turned and ran down the stairs and Julian heard the back door slamming hard.</p><p>All his energy was lost and he crumpled into a pile on the floor. He wanted to scream. Everything felt wrong. He heard sets of feet head down the stairs and when he looked up he was alone. He had fucked up. He had fucked everything up properly. He grabbed the beer bottle and drained it last of it. He wondered out to the balcony and saw Captain down in the garden curled up on a bench. Even from this distance Julian could see the sobs racking his body. He saw the others crowd around him before one by one they headed back, Captain shooing them away. Pat was the last to leave, going inside hesitantly. Captain was still out there, his body still and sitting on the grass below staring up at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>He was still there when Julian finally worked up the nerve to go and sit next to him. The night air bit and nipped at his face but he welcomed the sobering sensations.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just, everything’s a bit shit at the moment and. I said things I shouldn't have and I didn’t mean any of it.” Julian wasn’t very good at apologising. He much preferred to weasel out of it than confess to any faults. But this situation was unique. Captain was involved. He looked over at him and saw the moonlight glint of the tear streaks that ran down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck happened to us?” Julian asked and Captain laughed bitterly.</p><p>“We grew up I think. And we became different people.” he looked away and sighed. There was a long pause. Julian could hear the frogs croaking in the pond and crickets fill the night air. A lump rose in his throat again before he finally spoke, voice cracking.</p><p>“Do you remember when we were little and we insisted on camping out in the back yard?” Julian asked.</p><p>“I do. I don’t think we ever actually made it a full night. We always go to scared and ran inside before a monster could get us.” Captain laughed softly wiping away another tear. Carefully Julian rested his hand on top of Captain’s. He didn’t pull away and Julian took it as a good sign.</p><p>“I think I preferred playing pretend with you” Captain said, “Even if we tended to just play the same four scenarios over and over again.”</p><p>“I think most boys probably didn’t play wedding as much as we did. We did throw a pretty good reception for two 6-year-olds” Julian smiled at the bittersweet memory.</p><p>A snort came from the boy next to him. “You were a very pretty bride, I think the table cloth veil really helped bring your look together.”</p><p>“I think it was my mum’s high heels that made me the prettiest.” the two smiled softly at that before Captain lay down flat on his back and Julian followed suit. Julian could feel the other boy’s head next to his own, their hands still touching.</p><p>“I was sure I was going to marry you for the longest time.” Julian spoke, staring up at the moon. “and I wanted everyone to see how amazing you were. I always looked forward to Christmas and big gatherings cause I knew I’d get to see you.” Julian felt his voice get stronger, he felt certain of himself as he took in a deep breath and turned towards Captain. “I miss you. I missed us, missed having someone who cared about me and who I cared about. I’m sorry Charlie. Sorry I haven’t been your friend. But I’m here now and I want to try again. Do you think we could do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain looked right back at him before looking up at the stars and barely whispering “Thank you Jules. But its not just you, we haven’t seen each other in a long time and I don’t know if I’m able too. I don’t know if I can pretend the past didn’t happen.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Do you not what to be like we were before or at least try?” Julian asked trying to hold back tears.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It can’t ever be like it was before. We aren’t kids Jules.” Captain finally turned and looked at Julian, his eyes were wet.  “I wish we could but too much has happened.”</p><p>“We can talk about it can’t we? I’m sure we can get to know the new version of ourselves, we can be friends again can’t we?” Julian felt himself getting desperate, his friend had been just within reach but was pulling away again, he wasn’t sure he could take losing him again.</p><p>There was a long pause. The wind whistled through the trees and Julian sighed, realising he had truly lost Captain forever. He went to sit up before the other boy spoke and Julian lay back next to him.</p><p>“Dad found out.” Captain stated firmly before his voice began to waver on the next sentence “That’s when we stopped going to Christmas dinners with you.” Captain raised his right hand and grabbed Julian's. He guided his fingers across a faint raised line that cut across the centre of his hand.</p><p>“30 whips. Every day, until I said I hated you. 10 every day until I said I would never look at any man the way I looked at you.” Julian was stunned. Captain’s father had always been an intimidating figure. He was 6’5 and had been in the military since he was 18. The man had never smiled to Julian's recollection and it was well know he was a tough father. But this? This was monstrous. Captain would have been only 7 and now there was a permanent reminder of his father’s feelings. A permanent reminder of what happens when you love someone you shouldn’t.</p><p>“Oh god Charlie, I’m sorry.” Julian whispered, his fingers tracing the faint line before intertwining them with Captain’s. “I promise I’ll never let that fucking monster anywhere near you”</p><p>“You can’t do that Jules and you know it. I have to live with the man until next year, until I’m 18, then I’m gone” Captain sat up and let his hand drop from Julian's.</p><p>“Stay with me. Mum sure as hell won’t mind and dad won’t notice. We have enough room for you.” Julian sat up next to him and turned to face the other boy. He grabbed his chin and guided it so Captain faced him. “I don’t want to lose you again. Please Charlie, stay with me.” he felt himself draw closer, Captain not pulling away.</p><p>“Jules” Captain whispered before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and tender, full of years of missing and longing and hurt. The broke apart but rested their foreheads against each other.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll stay with you.” Captain smiled before kissing the other boys cheek “I missed you Jules.”</p><p>“I missed you too Charlie.” Julian smiled back before helping the other boy up and the two headed inside hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there you go, guys! I hope you liked my first ghosts fic. I have been working on the last chapter for a few days and will go crazy if I didn't just finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it!</p><p>in case you're wondering they went back inside and played the music again before telling everyone they were cool now and Captain moved in with Julian. they eventually married and adopted 3 kids and a beagle.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it and if you do please comment. I'll upload the next chapter soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>